


Samfurter

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Sam as Frankefurter, Sam totally rocks those heels, cross dressing Sam, for Spn_cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for SPN-Cinema Round 10
Relationships: any you fancy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPN Cinema





	Samfurter

**Title:** Samfurter  
**Movie Prompt:** [Rocky Horror Picture Show](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0073629/)  
**Pairing:** Whatever the viewer fancies  
**Rating:** R, I guess.  
**Word Count or Media:** Traditional art  
**Summary:** Sam Winchester would make a fine Frankenfurter, right?  
**Notes:** I had thought about colouring this but I like the pencil so here he is in all his glory.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49012895941/in/dateposted/)


End file.
